Capillary electrophoresis devices are useful for separating and analyzing samples, such as DNA and proteins. There exists a need for a capillary electrophoresis device that is capable of receiving and loading samples from devices, such as microfluidic devices or microfluidic sample containers. In particular, a need exists for a capillary array assembly having an injection end that can interface with the output reservoirs of a microfluidic device.